Fear
by Keyla
Summary: This is a REALLY short story that I wrote listening to Sleepy Hollow's soundtrack. It would be a moment of one of the boys missions, Obi is in alone and in troubles. I'm trying to use this story as a base to write another one, a little bit longer.


Title: Fear  
Author: Keyla Kenobi - keyla_kenobi@naboomail.com  
Rating: G  
Archive: Sure, mail me!  
Disclaimer: The boys belong to Geroge Lucas, they are not mine. I just like to play and from time to time torture them. :)  
Note: This is not slash, so if you don't like like, don't read any further. Its not beta-read and english is not my natural language so please be nice :) Check out also my other fic if you want:  
Grumpy Tummy, A very Important Prescene In My Life, and A Rainy Day.  
Summary: This is a REALLY short story that I wrote listening to Sleepy Hollow's soundtrack. It would be a moment of one of the boys missions, Obi is in alone and in troubles. I'm trying to use this story as a base to write another one, a little bit longer.  
  
------------------  
  
He woke slowly. He couldn't remembered why he was lying flat on the floor. Opening his wide ice-blue eyes he found himself sorrounded by the most overwhelming darkness. It was so strong that it was like having his eyes close. He tried to move but his dizzy mind was not going to obey, all that he could register was a searing pain on his right side and dreadful feeling of being watched. He knew that fear was something that he had to control, panicking was not going to help remember nor move, but now, sorrounded by this tremendous darkness, all alone, control was something out of his reach. He felt the fear crept through his spine like a dangerous and huge spider, causing his skin to bristle, his heart to beat as fast as ever, adrenaline replacing the blood in his veins. The feeling was intesifing as seconds went by, he could taste it in his mouth, numbing every muscle. It was so strong that if he had been able to move he could have touched it, manoeuvre it to his will. No. He couldn't manoeuvre it, this feeling's control was far away from him. It was starting to invade his mind, to confuse his thoughts, to paralyse his body. Acting out of fear he tried to incorporate but his right side screamed at him, collapsing his weary body again on the cold floor. A noise. It was small, almost imperceptible but it was there and he heard it. Again that feeling of being watched. Someone was in the same place as him and was watching. Uncertainty make it self know. Was that an enemy or a friend? Again the noise and then silence. Pure and frightening silence. It was so deep that was starting to deafen him. //Master...help...//, he managed to send throught their bond, but even there this silence had settled. His fear was incredibly strong now, comanding every movement, every thought. He knew that it was childish, but he wanted so desperately to run to his Master embrance, where he felt always safe. If only he could move... Another noise. He could identify this was one. It was like clothes moving around. Someone (something?) was walking or moving nearby. And with that, he lost the very little control that he had over himself and let his mind and body subside to the overwhelming fear. He failed. He shouldn't let those emotions take control, but he was so alone...A cold sweat covered him faster than a lightening. His whole body started shivering, his teeth clattering against each other, his breathing quickening. An unexpected sob escaped from his throath and felt uncontrollables tears burning his eyes. The noise again. Now it seemed to be closer. Unconsiously he reached out for his lightsaber but it was gone. Unarmed, he felt even more vulnerable than ever. He wanted to scream, to shout, to yell but he couldn't find his voice. He could ony let out a soft moan that died quickly, overpowered by the inmense silence. Whatever had been moving during the last few minutes, was now beside him. He could feel it presence right there, and he wished he hadn't. The Dark Side was strong in this being, very strong. If he hadn't heard that the Siths were extincted, he would have sweared that this thing was one of them. He needed to find his focus, if not, in the state that he was now there was no doubt that thing would be able to control him with its dark powers. He had to resist it, he failed in controling his fear but he was not failing again. Taking a deep shuder breath, he focused himself on keeping his shileds right where they should be. Slowly, he felt the creature's dark claws trying to enter his mind and fill it with his side of the Force. But he was not letting it do that, he was determined to make his Master proud. It was working, the creature was withdrawing, but when he thought that he had won, a searing pain went off again on his side as something connected with it. Something...like a fist. All his concentration broke and his shields collapsed. He desperately tried to rebuild them, but the pain and exhaustion were bigger. Completely drained, he was at the mercy of this creature. //I'm sorry Master...//, he used the bond again for one last time, hoping that Master Qui-Gon wouldn't hate him for this. So he lay there waiting. Waiting for this thing to kill him. And waited. And waited... /Wait a minute.../, he thought confused. Why it wasn't attacking him? He never realised that he had his eyes closed, so he opened them and an instant smile broke into his face. Whatever had been menacing layed sprawled on the floor while above it an emerald lightsaber shone powerfully. His Master! He saved him! He quickly felt new tears fall from his eyes again, but this were not from fear but from pure joy.  
The worried face of his Master came into his sight camp, "Obi-Wan? Are you alright?"  
That voice... He was so happy to hear it again! He wanted to answer, to tell him what happend, to- But he was completely exhausted. So, he could only spare a brief nood before letting himself fall into the whirpool of unconsciousness.  
"Obi-Wan!", he could hear his Master calling him worriedly, but the voice grew distant as sleep settled on his young mind. And Obi-Wan didn't fight against it thi time, he knew that with his Master there by his side everything would be okay.  
Qui-Gon realised that it was no used to try and wake him. He could sense the exhaustion* coming from the boy. But that was a minor problem, with some rest Obi-Wan was going to be okay again. Checking with the Force if there were any injuries, he found two broken ribs and some deep bruises. The Master sighed relieved. No matter how deep those bruises were, they were going to heal. Looking up to the opening hole of the cave, he thought how lucky his Padawan has been as to still be alive after a fall of that magnitude*. There were several meter from the surface up to where they were. He took out his robe and being extremly careful, he scooped the weary body of his young apprentice, cradling the boy's head against his chest. Once he got the young man settled, he wrap his robe around his shivering body. Obi-Wan moaned at the movements, but the elder Jedi placed a gentle hand on his forehead and pushed his mind back to sleep. "Shh...it's okay now Obi-Wan. I'm here...", the soft and kind voice of his Master, and a little help from the Force, was enough to get him back to sleep.  
Qui-Gon stood and looked up again at the entrance hole. It was really big, he still couldn't understand how did Obi-Wan managed to fall in here. When he saw him fall, it was like if he had been sucked by the hole. Looking back to the dark creature, he suspected what could have pulled his apprentice down here. But there was still one more question: Why? But the answer to that interrogation* wasn't important. Placing his gaze on what was really important, he chuckled, "Don't you dare scare me like that again Obi-Wan!", and headed back to the surface, failing to notice a pair of yellow eyes staring at them both from the floor. "We'll meet again Jedi..."  
  
The End? 


End file.
